Administrative Core (AC1). Abstract The overall goals of the Administrative Core are to provide fiscal, administrative and biostatistics support to each Project and Core within this Program Project, unify and coordinate activities amongst the Program Project participants, and organize internal and external reviews. Our continuing Program Project, entitled ?Oxidation in Inflammation and Cardiovascular Disease?, aims to develop a better understanding of the mechanisms linking oxidation and inflammation to cardiovascular disease. The PPG is comprised of 3 interrelated Projects and 3 supporting scientific cores and this administrative core. Each project focuses on different aspects of interconnecting pathways involved in oxidation, inflammation, and their contribution to cardiovascular disease. The Administrative Core will help support all endeavors within the PPG by providing support services for Program investigators including coordination of all fiscal matters related to the PPG, organization of all PPG related meetings and reviews, provision of clerical support services, and provision of centralized biostatistics support for all Projects and Cores.